Tsuna-Style Truth or Dare
by kareall51
Summary: Tsuna decides to play a game after he finds his Guardians chained to chairs and duct tape covering their mouths in his living room. Pairings: R27, 8059, 6918, and Lambo x I-pin


It was a lazy Sunday afternoon with the sun shining and warm air circulating through the house. Tsuna, soon-to-be Vongola Decimo is sitting in his room, wearing a orange t-shirt with khaki shorts.

"Maa. It's hot today." Tsuna said. "I don't want to do my summer homework."

BANG!

"HIEEE! Reborn!" Tsuna screamed as he looked at the new hole in the wall, where his head was in front of.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I've invited your guardians over so you could hang out together while I go with Maman to the market. Behave or I'll shoot you." Reborn threatened.

"Hieee! Ok! Ok!" Tsuna yelled. He glanced around, listening for any noises. He couldn't hear anything, which usually meant his Guardians did something or they actually killed each other. The brunet paled and ran full-tilt down the stairs, stumbling and tripping on the way.

When he got to the living room, his eyes widened and jaw dropped open in shock. His guardians were all chained to chairs with duct tape over their mouths. Tsuna giggled and then burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. This was the first time ever it happened.

Two dark auras swept over the room, chilling it to below zero with the massive amounts of killing intent. Tsuna stopped laughing and paled as he looked to where his Mist and Cloud were. They were chained on the same chair and neither could do anything about it. They were both glaring hard at the Decimo-in-training, threatening death. Sighing, Tsuna untaped Takeshi first, seeing as the others were going to either yell or try and kill each other and he didn't want that.

"So, Takeshi, what happened here~?" Tsuna said sweetly. Takeshi gulped and laughed a little strangely.

"Well, Mukuro and Hibari were beating the shit out of each other and after a while, Hayato and Oniisan joined in. Lambo was crying in the corner over there," Takeshi pointed to said corner but continued to explain. "I think kid had enough and shot us all with weird bullets. Next thing I knew, I woke up like this."

Tsuna sighed in relief that no one was hurt but also in shock. "Reborn did this?"

"Yup. Hahaha." Takeshi laughed.

Young Vongola was shocked but then a nasty smirk appeared on his face. All his Guardians shivered, even Kyoya and Mukuro.

So, everyone, wanna play a game? If you play, I get the chains and duct tape off~." Tsuna smirked.

All of them thought for a minute. The brunet then noticed that Lambo had transformed into TYL Lambo and smiled. They nodded hesitantly, knowing that they would be brutally beaten up. Tsuna unchained TYL Lambo first, then Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoya, and Mukuro. Chrome wasn't there so he had full reins this time. All duct tape was yanked off hard with loud pain filled screams and simple wincing. Tsuna gathered them in a circle, keeping Kyoya on his right and Mukuro on his left in case they fought again. Hayato didn't like it but surrendered after his Tenth told him.

"Now, let's play a nice game of Truth or Dare." Tsuna began.

Everyone started yelling and disagreeing but was shut up by the heavy killing intent unleashed by the small brunet.

"As I was saying, we are playing Truth or Dare. You have to choose one or the other. Nothing dirty." Tsuna smirked at this. "Only I can do that. Mukuro, if I hear one thing come out of your mouth that ain't clean, you will personally be Reborn's shooting target for the next month."

Mukuro shivered and kept his mouth shut. Adult Reborn came downstairs and heard what Tsuna said and smirked evilly at all the chances he'll have at killing him. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna, I'm joining. The no dirty ones doesn't apply to me, right?"

"Oh, but Reborn it wouldn't be fun that way if it did." Tsuna said.

Everyone shivered at this and kept looking for a way out while Tsuna wasn't looking. A shot rang out as Reborn noticed this. They sat back down and the game started.

"I'll go first. " Tsuna said. Looking around, his eyes narrowed on a particular person. "Oh Kyoya~, Truth or Dare?"

"Hn. Truth, omnivore." Hibari grunted out.

Tsuna smirked evilly. "Is it true that you have a crush on someone here in this room?"

Hibari blushed lightly but Tsuna and Reborn noticed. "Hn." Turning to his new victim, he smirked. "Herbivore, truth or dare."

"Dare." Hayato answered, wary of what might happen.

"Do you like that weird herbivore over there?" Kyoya asked as he pointed at Takeshi.

Hayato blushed darkly before mumbling something no one could hear.

"I can't hear you, Hayato. Can you say it a bit louder please?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes! Yes I do! Happy?" Hayato yelled, completely embarrassed.

Takeshi was shocked when he heard Hayato confess. He smiled happily and kissed Hayato, whose blush darkened even more. "Love you, too, Haya."

Hayato looked around and saw TYL Lambo sitting boredly at the side. "Oi, dumb cow! Truth or Dare?"

TYL Lambo looked over and answered. "Truth because your dares are horrible."

"Alright then, do you like I-pin?" TYL Lambo was shocked when he heard this but answered anyway. "Yes, I do. We've been dating for a while now."

"Oh." Lambo looked around and asked "Pineapple, Truth or Dare?"

"Kufufu. Dare, you imbecile."

"I dare you to kiss Kyoya."

Tsuna heard this and glared at his younger brother. "Lambo! I said nothing dirty!"

"This isn't dirty! It's just a simple kiss, Tsuna-nii." Lambo protested.

Tsuna relented. "Fine, but only this once."

Kyoya looked at Mukuro with a slight blush on his face. The male Mist Guardian smirked evilly before kissing Kyoya. The Cloud's eyes widened before he sighed and kissed back. Everyone was shocked at the revelation, except for TYL Lambo, Tsuna, and Reborn.

"We won that bet, Reborn." Tsuna said. Reborn smirked.

Everyone looked at Tsuna and Reborn in complete shock. "T-Tenth?" "Ha? Tsuna?" "Extreme!" "Hn. Omnivore. I'll bite you to death." Mukuro looked on in amusement.

"Sure, Sure, Kyoya. Everyone was in on the bet anyways." The brunet said.

"E-Everyone, Tenth?" Hayato asked.

Tsuna nodded and Reborn smirked again. "It was on you four and when you guys would end up with each other. Reborn and I won. Now let's see if I can do something to help you guys out."

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's my turn now and I say, Tsunayoshi-kun, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh Mukuro, truth of course. I don't trust your dares."

Mukuro pouted slightly at his but smirked again. "Tsunayoshi-kun, do you love that Sun Arcobaleno?"

Tsuna blushed a deep red while Reborn chuckled, amused by the brunet's predicament. "Yes, I do."

Reborn smiled at this and pulled Tsuna to him, holding him close. Melting against the warm chest behind him, Tsuna smiled brightly. The Sun Arcobaleno brought his lips to Tsuna's ear and whispered. "I love you, too, Dame-Tsuna."

Tears welled up in Decimo's eyes as he turned around to hug Reborn tightly. "That was the first time you said that." Reborn chuckled. "Happy?"

Tsuna smiled even more and nodded. "Hm! Really happy!"

"So, Mukuro, Takeshi, truth or dare?"

Both their eyes widened and they answered. "Dare, Tsuna/ Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna leaned forward enough so he could whisper into their ears. "Go fuck Kyoya, Mukuro. Same for you Takeshi. Go have some fun with your Hayato. I already made some reservations at a hotel. Now go."

The two were shocked that they heard all this come out their innocent Sky's mouth. Takeshi advanced towards Hayato and placed the bomber onto his shoulders. "See ya everyone! We're leaving!"

Mukuro did the same and they both disappeared into the mist. Ryohei yelled that he was going running and left. TYL Lambo disappeared into smoke as regular Lambo came back, sleeping soundly on the couch.

"They're gone so now, let's have some fun on our own, shall we?"

Reborn slung Tsuna over his shoulders as they left the room. The moans and screams during the night were thought to be some animal.


End file.
